(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a consolidation yield management system and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a consolidation yield management system and method having operations of non-building consol and building consol.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Because of enterprise internationalization and changing of business type, many enterprises purchase products in a way of “multi-country, multi-type, and small quantity” and provide integral management control over production and sale, and as a result, the demands for breakdown and consolidation all around the world are increasing. It is beneficial for freight forwarders, and for consigners (cargo owners), a traditional port-to-port bulk freight transportation system in an early stage has been promoted to a door-to-door transportation manner through complete intermodal transportation services provided by the freight forwarders under the development of freight unitization and container transportation. The marine freight forwarding industry establishes an integral transportation chain network in conformity with the requirements of an instantaneously variable market to provide convenient services for clients.
The transportation industry relates to freight forwarding services including the ship transportation operator, shipping agency and marine freight forwarder. Among them, the freight collected by the ship transportation industry and shipping agency industry is mainly in the form of a full container load, and the freight collected by the marine freight forwarder includes full container loads and partial container loads. However, the marine freight forwarder mainly focuses on partial container load service. The freight forwarder builds consol in which the freight collected from different cargo owners is consolidated into a full container load and then delivers the freight to the ship transportation operator in the form of full container loads, so as to earn the differential rate of transportation.
Along with the development of the container transportation, the convergence of a primary route and a secondary route of the containership routing gradually forms a port of transshipment (i.e. a hub station) of containers. Besides the full container load transportation, the freight of partial container loads and the freight from different departures are consolidated into a full container load and then transported to a destination, so as to reduce the transportation cost. Manufacturers or freight forwarders collect the breakbulk containers from the neighboring countries at a hub port of multicountry consolidation (i.e. a skirt station), and consolidate them according to the same terminal port, thereby reducing the transportation cost.
Therefore, it is disclosed in the present invention how to invent a consolidation yield management method and system to consolidate the freight from a skirt station at a hub station.